La ville est silencieuse
by L'archiviste
Summary: La ville est silencieuse, j’avance lentement dans les ruelles sombres. [...] Il me soulève négligemment et je sens un autre coup dans mes côtes...
1. Début

La ville est silencieuse, j'avance lentement dans les ruelles sombres. Mon contact m'a dit que je pourrais trouver « la bête » ici. Plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a berné. Des bruits de pas se font entendre au bout de la rue. Je m'arrête et je me glisse devant une porte, le peu de lumière ne me permet pas de distinguer leurs visages, mais deux hommes viennent d'arriver en courant.

-Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu.

L'homme qui a parlé parait grand et bien musclé sa silhouette est imposante et j'aperçois un objet dans sa main droite.

-Oui, il doit être là, je le sens, répond une voix sifflante.

Lui paraît un peu petit, bien que je ne le voie pas, je sais qu'il a peu de cheveux et qu'il n'est pas bien grand. Je le connais trop, il est responsable de la mort de mes parents et de l'emprisonnement de mon parrain. Puis il s'est caché sous mon nez pendant cinq ans avant de disparaît et de faire revenir l'homme le plus dangereux de toute cette planète. Quoique homme ne convienne peut-être pas, je dirais plutôt qu'il a du en être un il y a très longtemps, avant qu'il ne commence à s'intéresser à l'immortalité…

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin. _Lumos._

Un rayon lumineux sort de l'objet qu'il a à la main, sa baguette. Il la dirige vers moi.

-_Expelliarmus_.

J'ai crié de toutes mes forces, il décolle et atterrit dans le mur d'en face. Je sens la chaleur d'un sort, je m'effondre, je ne peux plus bouger. Queudever se dirige vers moi. J'ai reçu son pied dans la figure, j'ai le nez cassé et du sang coule abondamment. Il me soulève négligemment et je sens un autre coup dans mes côtes.

-Le petit Harry, c'est sympa de te joindre à nous…

Il rit, le salaud, il rit !

-_Stupefix_.

-_Enervatum._

Le contre sort résonne encore à mes oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux, devant moi se trouve trois mangemorts encagoulé. Le plus grand pose sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Tu vas voir, c'est encore pire que le doloris…

Il se redresse et me donne un grand coup dans le ventre, j'ai le souffle coupé. Un deuxième vient et me soulève, je reçois un autre coup dans le ventre. Il me redresse la tête et tape à nouveau. Il me relâche.

-Alors, dis-nous, où se cache le ministre et sa sang-de-bourbe ?

Pourquoi Ron a t-il insisté pour que je sois son gardien du secret ? Je n'ouvre pas la bouche.

-Amène le véritaserum !

Je relève la tête… comme on me l'a appris, je ferme mon esprit et je me concentre sur un souvenir joyeux. Je sais que ça va durer des heures, quand ils vont voir que je résiste au véritaserum, ça va empirer.

On me jète sans cérémonie dans une cellule noire, sans lumière. Je me déplace péniblement vers un mur. Mes côtes me font mal et ma gorge me brûle. Les mangemorts sont devenu encore plus dangereux depuis que Voldemort est mort. Maintenant, ils utilisent les techniques moldus améliorées grâce à la magie. Je me sens mal, je n'avais jamais autant souffert. Le grand mangemort n'avait pas tord, même le pire doloris n'est pas aussi douloureux.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que je suis enfermé là, chaque jour un nouveau lot de tortures et toujours des questions, en permanence. Je ne sais plus si j'ais répondu, je ne crois pas avoir craqué, mais je souffre, je souffre vraiment. Mes vaines me brûlent, mes côtes m'empêchent de respirer normalement, ma tête est lourde, j'ai faim, j'ai soif… Mes blessures n'arrivent même plus à cicatriser, tellement j'en ai. La porte s'ouvre, voilà, encore une journée qui commence. La faible lumière qui provient de la porte m'aveugle, je suis tant resté dans le noir. On me soulève par les bras, je ne les calcule pas, je dois m'_évader_, sortir de ma tête, oublier mon corps, c'est le seul moyen de résister. Je vois mes amis, je leur souris. On me frappe. Je voie Ginny, m'attendra t-elle ? On m'attache à une table. Comment va Hermione ? On met quelque chose dans ma bouche. Hermione a t-elle accouché ? Un liquide brûlant entre en contact avec ma langue. L'Angleterre a t-elle gagné la coupe de Quidditch cette année ? On m'oblige à avaler. Comment va Lupin ? Les coups portés me font l'effet d'une lame brûlante, peut-être que c'est une lame. Comment été le mariage de Lupin et de Tonks ? On me parle, les voix sont si lointaines. Comment se fait-elle appeler maintenant qu'elle ne s'appelle plus Tonks ? Encore des coups.

Le temps continu de passer, les tortionnaires ont changé, mais les douleurs restent les mêmes. Je tremble, le dernier poison qu'ils m'ont fait boire a toujours de l'effet. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux, de toute manière ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Un grincement. On me soulève brutalement. On me parle, je n'arrive plus à entendre. Je percute le sol. Les choses ont du changer à l'extérieur. On me soulève et à coups de pied, on me pousse vers leur nouveau joujou. Ils doivent tous me penser mort, maintenant. On attache mes poignées ensemble et mes jambes de l'autre côté. Ron m'avait demandé de devenir le parrain de sa fille. On commence à tirer de chaque côté. Et moi j'ai dit oui. Les coups de fouets entaillent mon corps. Comment c'est dehors ? On me hurle dans les oreilles. Je m'en rappelle plus. Ma joue me brûle. Pourquoi continuent t-ils à me torturer ? Mon genou commence à craquer. Plus rien ne doit-être pareil dehors. La douleur est atroce. J'aimerai tant que ça finisse. On arrête de me torturer. Un liquide coule dans ma bouche, la dernière trouvaille en matière de torture, sa soigne, mais la douleur reste. On me ramène vers ma cellule, je percute violemment le mur et j'entends des rires. Un grand coup dans le ventre et me revoilà dans le noir.

Je n'ai plus d'espoir, personne ne viendra me chercher et ils ne semblent pas vouloir que je meure. Le mangemort arrive, je me redresse péniblement. Mes genoux me lancent atrocement. Il semble étonné que je me tienne droit. Je m'approche de lui, il me laisse passer. Je me retourne rapidement vers lui, un coup dans le visage, il s'effondre. Sa baguette est dans un petit étui. Je m'en saisis. C'est ma dernière chance, si je n'y arrive pas, ils me tueront. Un deuxième mangemort entre attiré par le bruit.

-_Avada Kedavra._

Il tombe à côté de l'autre, ils se précipitent tous, je suis bien plus précis qu'eux. Ils tombent les uns après les autres. Je ne sais pas si c'est la haine qui me fait tenir debout, mais ça me surprend moi-même. Je suis en train de tuer, moi. Je n'avais tué qu'une seule fois avant. Il m'avait fallu des jours pour arriver à assumer, mais là, c'est différent. Je ne ressens rien. Le dernier tombe à mes pieds. Je me dirige lentement vers la porte. Je tombe sur le côté, j'ai mal. Je me lance quelques sorts de guérison et je m'évanouis.

Est-ce qu'ils me suivent ? Non, on ne dirait pas. Je me soulève, les douleurs commencent à s'atténuer. Je suis libre, libre mais dans un sale état. Je suis dans une ville moldue. Une femme s'approche de moi, je cache ma baguette. Elle vient me soutenir. Elle me parle, je la regarde, je comprends le sens de chaque mot mais le sens global m'échappe. Je sais qu'elle va s'occuper de moi. Je me laisse tomber, mort de fatigue.

J'ouvre les yeux. Des bandages me tiennent les côtes et j'en ai plusieurs sur les bras et sur les jambes. On m'a mis des vêtements neufs. Je me redresse avec difficulté, on m'appuie sur les épaules.

-Restez couchez !

-Où… Où… Où je suis ?

-Je vous ais trouvé dans la rue, vous étiez blessé.

-Dans… Dans… Dans quelle ville sommes-nous ?

-Mais voyons, c'est Londres, on est a Londres.

-Je… Vous voulez dire que… je suis revenu à Londres, depuis tout ce temps, j'étais… j'étais à Londres…

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-Quel jour on est ?

-Le 21

-De quel mois ? De quelle année ?

-Le 21 août 2001

-2 ans. Ça fait deux ans… Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait.

Je me lève, elle ne bouge pas, je la comprends un peu. Elle trouve quelqu'un de blessé dans la rue, elle l'aide et il part en lui demandant la date.

Je transplane, je suis devant le Terrier. Il y a une fête, tout le monde semble content. J'entends de la musique, des gens dansent. Je m'approche lentement. Personne ne semble me remarquer, je m'arrête et je m'appuie sur le mur. Une petite fille s'approche de moi.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Moi, je m'appelle Harry. Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Claire.

-Claire comment ?

-Claire Weasley.

-C'est qui ton papa ?

-Mon papa, c'est le ministre, tu dois le connaître, non ?

-Tu veux dire Ron ?

-Oui et ma maman, c'est Hermione, Hermione Weasley.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Tu t'appelle Harry comment ?

-Harry Potter.

-Ça c'est un mensonge, mon papa, il m'a dit que Harry Potter était mort. Harry Potter, c'était mon parrain, mais il est mort…

-Tu as sans doute raison…


	2. Fin

-Dis-moi, pour qui est cette fête ?

-Pour tante Ginny, elle se marie et moi, je suis la demoiselle d'honneur.

-Ha…

-Elle est belle ma robe, hein ?

-Oui, oui…

Je me lève, Ron et Hermione ont une fille, Ginny va se marier… Le monde extérieur a vraiment changé, sans moi…

Je continue de marcher vers… vers une destination inconnue. De toutes manières, je suis méconnaissable, je ne me suis pas rasé depuis longtemps, mon visage est marqué par les cicatrices… Je transplane sans vraiment savoir où.

Je marche depuis maintenant un moment, je suis sur le chemin de traverse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'y a conduit. Je pense que je vais prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur et attendre… mais attendre quoi ? Rien, juste attendre…

Voilà trois jours que j'erre sur le chemin de Traverse, sans rien faire. De temps en temps, une personne me regarde avec insistance puis détourne le regard croyant se tromper. Je m'arrête devant la boutique de Fred et George. Ils continuent, c'est bien. Je rentre, ils n'y sont pas, il y a juste deux employées.

-Je peux vous renseigner ?

-Non… quoique, vous savez où sont les propriétaires ?

-Ils sont en voyage de noces.

-Ha… merci.

Je tourne encore un peu dans la boutique, je découvre leurs inventions. Le monde a vraiment beaucoup changé en mon absence. Je ressors et je rentre dans une personne. C'est une femme, elle s'affale parterre, ses achats aussi. Je l'aide à tout ramasser en m'excusant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention.

-Non, c'est moi…

Cette voix. Je lève la tête et je reconnais Hermione. Elle me fixe à son tour, elle ne doit voir en moi qu'un homme mal rasé, les cheveux en pagaille. Elle continu à me détailler.

-On se connaît ?

-Euh…

-Je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vu…

-C'est possible.

Je lui mets ce que j'ai ramassé dans les bras et je me retourne. Je tourne, me glisse entre deux magasins, dans un cul-de-sac. Des pilles de vieux journaux sont entassé sur le sol. Je ramasse le plus au-dessus.

« _Aujourd'hui, 21 juin, nous fêtons la disparition du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Des fêtes ont été organisées un peu partout en Angleterre et dans le monde, le jeune ministre a même fait un discours._

_-C'est un grand jour, la destruction du mal en personne fut faite, il y a quatre ans. Bien sûr, nous fêtons ça avec beaucoup de joie et c'est normal, mais nous ne devons pas oublier que cette victoire s'est faite avec de nombreuse pertes. A l'époque, elle eut un atroce goût de défaite et elle en a fait plonger plus d'un dans la dépression. Elle a aussi amené à beaucoup de suicide, même si certains ne ressemblaient pas à des suicides… – Un grand silence suivit cette annonce où tout le monde a bien sûr reconnu que le ministre parlait d'un de ses vieux amis, Harry Potter. Tout d'abord surnommé le survivant, il fut ensuite appelé le sauveur puis le malheureux et pour finir, l'oublié. – Mais le temps n'est pas aux discours et aux souvenirs malheureux, je vous propose de fêter comme il se doit ce jour. – C'est ainsi que le ministre conclu son allocution et la fête put commencer… »_

Je m'arrête de lire, ainsi je me serais suicidé… Le monde est bien étrange, il est capable de créer des héros à partir de rien et une fois leurs missions achevées, il est aussi capable de les transformer en martyres.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans ma direction. Je n'ai plus de vie, je vais donc disparaître. Je transplane.

* * *

Une jeune femme arriva dans la ruelle où elle avait vu disparaître cet homme étrange qui l'avait renversée et qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement. 

-Harry… ?


End file.
